


Sweethearts

by George_Harrisun



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Help, M/M, My grammar sucks and its 5 am idc, this is my first fic I'm posting on here ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/George_Harrisun/pseuds/George_Harrisun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[SPOILER] </p><p>Imagine your OTP with a box of candy sweethearts. Instead of eating them, they have fun exchanging them and reading the cheesy sayings such as ‘Text Me,’ ‘Be Mine,’ ‘Love Bug,’ etc. Person B hands A one that says ‘Marry Me,’ though A simply laughs it off. B hands them another one with the same saying, and then a third, causing A to pause. They look up at B, confused, but B simply gets down on one knee, and asks A to marry them, for real.    ( got it from otpprompts on tumble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweethearts

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is my first fic ever on here well alone I hope you enjoy it I know its late but whatever lmao

Today was Valentines Day the day Thomas and Guy will be spending all to themselves. Most of the day had gone pretty quickly as they had been eating chocolates and watching movies along with lots and lots of kissing. They were down to their last candies as Guy put one in Thomas's mouth. 

"Feeeed meee Thoommaaass...." Guy moaned in a low spooky voice while doing a zombie imitation. Thomas chuckled and gave a his "zombie" boyfriend a and a light "fine" standing up. 

Thomas had kept a special box of candy just for this moment. It was a small box of little candy hearts with writing on them although they weren't big like they other candies Thomas loved them. 

Thomas grabbed the box and walked over to the couch to sit down. "This is the last one"  
Guy took the box and sat up on the couch. 

"Haha look Thomas these say the dumbest things ever but they taste so good" the shorter man says taking in a couple. Guy hands Thomas one saying green little heart with Be Mine written on it and Thomas just giggles. They exchange little hearts with things like "Call me" or "Love Bug". Thomas grabbed one particular heart that said "Marry Me". Thomas giggling gave one to Guy but the older man joked it off and quietly said "One Day..." . Thomas hands Guy another Marry Me candy and another causing him to pause. Thomas stands up infront of him and pulls out a blue little box and proceeds to get down on one knee. Guy has the biggest face of confusion as Thomas opens the box to see a small silver ring with tiny diamonds all around the ring. Thomas looked at Guy Manuel directly in the eyes. 

"Guy Manuel de Homem Christo will you marry me?"

**Author's Note:**

> any feedback is appreciated !!! ANY!! good or bad


End file.
